


Why Would A Riolu Even Need A Mask?

by Talcen



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcen/pseuds/Talcen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Kakashi and friends like never before in a world where everyone is a pokemon! Watch our young shinobi friends fight their way through life and a great shinobi war as they learn about each other and themselves and most of all, about the importance of bonds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Would A Riolu Even Need A Mask?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sounds like a strange idea but please bear with me and just try it out. In this world I will be following chakra types instead of pokemon types so please bear that in mind when reading. This piece is unbeta'd so if you see any problems please let me know! Thank you for checking out my first story and I hope you enjoy it!

The day started out like any other, annoying, boring, and filled with a sense of not going anywhere or making any progress. But what was Kakashi to expect when he had a hot headed idiot as a team mate. A literal hotheaded team mate. The chatterbox, perpetually late, lazy, useless, crybaby fennekin named Obito was the source of Kakashi's aggrivation.

The young riolu sighed behind his ever present mask as he waited yet another hour now for his ridiculous team mate to show up. Rin kicked at a dirt clod absentmindedly as she waited, and Minto sensei tried to not look as exasperated as he really was with his student's constant lateness. Really all the older raichu wanted was for his students to show up on time and train for one day. Just one single day.

They didn't have to wait too much longer before afforementioned tardy fennekin arrived.

"Sorry I'm late I have to help this old persian with her groceries and she insisted I stay for tea and wouldn't let me leave until I had some and then-"

"Stow it, Obito, and start getting here on time! If this were a mission we would have failed it because of you!" Kakashi growled crossly.

Minato shook his head and sighed as Kakashi did his job for him and lectured the young Uchiha on tardiness and other general shinobi rules. Once he felt the fennekin had gotten enough of an earful he stepped in and began to announce the day's training regiment.

"Today we will be working on endurance and chakra conservation! I have set up a number of tasks for the three of you that will require you to control and carefully choose when and how much chakra to expend in order to complete all of the tasks without suffering from chakra depletion. I will be carefully monitering you all to make sure you don't injure yourselves. Now who's ready to find out their tasks?"

"I am Minto sensei!" Rin cheerily replied as she rose her paw.

The sweet and usually eventempered eevee put up with a lot from her team mates and she knew the sooner they got started the sooner they'd finish and the less time she'd be speading breaking up fights between the two headbutting boys.

"I'm ready sensei!" Obito shouted as he excitedly pumped his paw in the air.

Kakashi answered a simple ,"ready," before Minato began to explain their tasks.

Obito was to find a certain number of hidden bells hidden throughout the training ground's forest within a set time of one hour. With over a hundred hidden bells, many of which were sealed away with chakra, it was going to be a grueling task. He was the least observational of the group, despite his big talk of his Uchiha heritage, and he tended to expend his chakra quite quickly due to simple carelessness and constantly trying to surpass Kakashi at literally everything.

Rin was to collect and revive as many magicarp from the stream as she could while staying on top of the water for thirty minutes. Her time was much less than the others due to the large amount of chakra needed to revive a dazed fish out of water.

Finally, Kakashi was to try to elude capture from Minato sensei himself for one and one half hours in the training grounds. Since he was far ahead of his peers, Minato had to make it harder on the young riolu.

With the wave of a paw and a shouted 'begin' from Minato the young shinobi set out about their tasks.


End file.
